slycooperalliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Carmelita
Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox is Sly Cooper's love interest. She was a member of Interpol who constantly chased after Sly Cooper and his gang. Some time after, Carmelita joined the Cooper Gang and became a member of the team, helping Sly save the Cooper Clan through time. Though excellent in capturing everyday criminals, she had never been successful in capturing Sly or his gang. Carmelita was obsessive in her goal to capture Sly, which often led to her venting out her frustrations on her unfortunate criminal captives. Biography Background Carmelita's outlook on crime was very black and white, firmly believing that any lawbreaker must be brought to justice, regardless of how minor or major the infraction was. Pursuing this vision with her shock pistol, Carmelita was extremely rigid in this view and pursued all criminals with equal determination, from murderers to jaywalkers to thieves, such as Sly and company. It is never thoroughly explained what influenced her interest in law enforcement, though it is hinted that she witnessed a crime during some pivotal point in her life. Both her and Sly had feelings for each other, but their relationship was portrayed rather ambiguously throughout the series until the conclusion of Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves. ''Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus'' Carmelita appeared to stop Sly from escaping with an Interpol file on the Fiendish Five. After Sly's escape, she pursued him to each of the Fiendish Five members' locations, her first captive being Sir Raleigh. She later tracked Sly down in Mesa City, pursuing him once again but ultimately failing to capture him. She went on to apprehend the criminals known as Muggshot and Mz. Ruby, before pursuing Sly once more in the Kunlun Mountains. Of course, she failed to capture the Cooper Gang, but did not miss her chance to arrest the Panda King in compensation of this loss. During the gang's mission in Russia, Carmelita sneaked into Clockwerk's base of operations ahead of them with her jetpack. However, the Interpol agent was captured and held prisoner within the mechanical owl's gas chamber, but was subsequently freed by Sly during his infiltration of Clockwerk's headquarters. Agreeing to the terms of a temporary truce, Carmelita aided him in his final war against Clockwerk during their battle above the Krack-Karov Volcano. She gave him cover-fire when he dashed to retrieve his cane by venturing into Clockwerk's installation. Carmelita then offered her jetpack to him when he went to finish Clockwerk off, and further assisted in the battle by shooting holes within the owl's interior design, allowing Sly to fire in the weak spots that formed as a result. Once Clockwerk was defeated, Carmelita confronted Sly on a catwalk above the volcano crater. True to her word, she gave Sly the promised ten-second head start. However, Sly preferred to wait until the last second, and took Carmelita by surprise by kissing her on the lips. Despite greatly enjoying the kiss, Carmelita was enraged immediately after discovering that the distraction had allowed Sly and his gang to escape arrest. Party in Monaco Carmelita was one of the special guests invited to a party held by Dimitri. She discovered that Sly was investigating Dimitri's art forgery operation and pursued him. During her pursuit of him, Carmelita reluctantly admitted that he would make a skilled law enforcer, oblivious to the fact that Sly had heard. After a brief confrontation discussing their first encounter, Sly managed to escape Carmelita via boat. Bentley believed, however erroneously, that Sly orchestrated the heist as a ploy to see Carmelita again. Sly 2: Band of Thieves When Sly ventured into the Museum of Natural History in Cairo in search for the remaining Clockwerk Parts, Carmelita intervened along with Constable Neyla, whom she had allowed to partner-up with her as a mere favor to the high-ranking Contessa. She failed to capture Sly, being distracted by Neyla's accusations against her obsession with him. Carmelita later arrived in Paris, and, enraged at missing her opportunity to arrest the Cooper Gang, vented out all of her frustrations on an unfortunate Dimitri. During her operation in India, Carmelita danced with Sly at Rajan's ball, unwittingly serving as the perfect distraction to aid in the Cooper Gang's theft of theClockwerk Wings. Upon discovering her dance partner's true identity, Carmelita blew her cover and disrupted the entire party, making numerous arrests and forcing Rajan to flee into obscurity in order to escape arrest. Later, when Neyla succeeded in capturing Rajan and betrayed the Cooper Gang, Carmelita was framed as an accomplice of the Cooper Gang, resulting in her arrest at the hands of the Contessa. Carmelita was later found by Sly within the Contessa's castle, being confined to the Contessa's mind shuffler (which was amplified by the Clockwerk Eyes). Essentially, the Contessa intended to have Carmelita take the fall for her at Interpol by brainwashing her into an obedient slave of hers, but the Interpol agent was freed by the Cooper Gang before she could succumb to hypnosis. Seeking vengeance on the Contessa, she proved quite a nuisance in both her and the gang's plans, shooting down a blimp that Bentley had boarded. Carmelita acquired the Clockwerk Eye that Bentley had recovered, only to lose it to Murray. She was soon forced to turn to Sly and the others for aid in escaping Neyla's forces. Carmelita later showed up in the heart of Jean Bison's train operation, capturing Murray in her efforts to place the remainder of the gang into custody. She failed and was once again forced to flee from Interpol forces. Sly tried to think of a way to clear her name, some way other than turning himself in. Somehow acquiring a helicopter, Carmelita joined forces with Sly to battle Neyla after her betrayal of Arpeggio and subsequent merging with the Clockwerk frame, thus becoming Clock-La. Once Clock-La was defeated, Carmelita took her final vengeance upon Neyla by crushing the Hate Chip which had powered Clock-La. In an ironic twist of fate, Carmelita crushed the chip beneath her boot soles (thus, in turn, crushing Neyla to pieces) causing the Clockwerk Parts to disintegrate for good, ending the menace of Clockwerk and becoming the savior of the future generations of the Cooper Clan. Aware that his weary – and in Bentley's case, injured – comrades had no hope of escaping, Sly turned himself over to Carmelita in exchange for their freedom. Due to this, Carmelita was reinstated as an Interpol agent with an additional promotion by Inspector Barkley when the forces arrived to clean-up the site. While on board an Interpol helicopter, Carmelita and Sly began to converse over their previous adventures. This conversation soon evolved into a discussion of their shared interests, and became the equivalent of a first date between the two. Carmelita even showed Sly the bottle of champagne she had been saving for the special occasion of his arrest. However, the moment ended when Carmelita realized that their flight seemed to be prolonged, something that Sly also noticed when he saw the Eiffel Tower floating by a grand total of seventeen times. Investigating, Carmelita discovered that Bentley and Murray had done Sly one last favor before their departure, and the raccoon managed to escape capture once again, gliding away from the helicopter. She yelled, "I'll find you, Cooper!" as Sly drifted away on his Paraglider. Analyzing the Cooper Gang Carmelita analyzing the footage of Sly and Murray. Carmelita was analyzing some camera footage of a recent robbery he had tried to pull off. Confused as to the motives of Sly and Murray's clumsiness during the heist, she soon retired into slumber. Sly later broke into the room to steal back the map he had tried to loot in the first place. Carmelita suddenly awoke to his presence, shock pistol in hand and prepared to take down the raccoon. She taunts him for his clumsiness, but is infuriated when he manages to escape from her with the map to his family's fortune. Carmelita then proceeds to round up a group of mercenaries and swears to capture Sly once and for all. ''Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves'' Carmelita first encountered Sly in Venice, where she is working against local mob boss Octavio. Octavio later sics the Blue Viper Gang after Carmelita in order to terminate her, but they are stopped by Sly and Bentley (though Carmelita is oblivious to their actions). Carmelita unknowingly assisted the Cooper Gang in their Venice operation by taking out a large number of Octavio's thugs and later threw the mob boss in jail after his defeat at the hands of Sly and the others. Pursuing the gang to the Australian Outback, Carmelita was soon possessed by the Mask of Dark Earth during the gang's final operation. In his efforts to sedate Carmelita, Bentley shot her multiple times with his sleep darts, which unfortunately caused a chemical reaction within the Interpol agent's body. This caused her to grow to immense size becoming a giant of sorts. Sly eventually managed to revert the giant back to normal by climbing up her colossal bootlaces and attacking her head-on, while the Interpol forces within the area landed the final blow on the Mask of Dark Earth, in exchange for their own lives. Sly and the gang took care of the dazed Carmelita following the aftermath of the incident, and left her with some "photographic evidence" using her camera. Carmelita subsequently returned in Holland, chasing Sly in the background of the ACES biplane tournament. After yet another chase, which was purposely orchestrated by Sly and Bentley, Carmelita engaged Muggshot in battle, defeating him and sending the criminal back to prison. Later, she pursued the gang to China, where her shock pistols were necessary in order to charge a battery required for the recently recovered team van. Lured into General Tsao's palace, she overheard a false ploy concocted by Sly and Bentley to steal away Tsao's intended bride-to-be. Seeking to trap Sly, Carmelita sneaked into the bride's dressing room and donned a ceremonial wedding outfit as a disguise. After Sly and the gang defeated the Stone Dragon summoned by Tsao, the wedding occurred, where Carmelita revealed herself and took the emperor into custody; although she was somewhat disappointed in failing to capture Sly. Oddly enough, Carmelita failed to locate the gang during their war against Captain LeFwee in the parts of Blood Bath Bay. This was addressed by Sly, who sent her a pirate postcard when taking notice to this. However, she and her squad of mercenaries arrived on Kaine Island to discover Sly about to be killed by Dr. M's monster. She engaged the genetic mutate holding him captive in combat and proceeded to assist Sly in his final showdown with Dr. M. Weakened by the battle with Sly, the crazed doctor attempted to fire a laser blast at her, which was instead endured by Sly. After Carmelita finished Dr. M off, she discovered that Sly had developed "amnesia" from the earlier impact. Revealing her feelings for him and seeking to ensure he did not sustain further injuries, Carmelita took him with her, convincing him that he was her partner, Constable Cooper. She appears in the end credits of the game, dancing with Sly on a balcony in the Parisian landscape. While Bentley watches from a distance with his binocucom, Sly glances at him and winks, thus implying that he was faking his memory loss in order to develop his relationship with Carmelita. ''Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time'' Carmelita has been confirmed a fully playable character in Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time, once unlocked in the main storyline. This enables players to control her around the hub worlds, like Sly and other selectable characters. She was seen in the May 17 edition of GT.TV accompanying Sir Galleth. It was revealed she is selectable in the safehouse alongside other ancestors confirming that she is a member of the Cooper Gang. It's unknown at this current time what the status of the relationship between Carmelita and Sly involves, but they are most likely still together, although in the Gamescom 2012 trailer, Carmelita is furious at Sly for apparently dumping and leaving her to rejoin the gang. It has also been hinted at E3 2012 that some of Sly's ancestors, like Sir Galleth, develop a love interest in Carmelita, which could cause tension between Sly and other ancestors. Personality Despite believing any criminal should be brought to justice, Carmelita acts justly to her captives, as evident when she offers Murray a bag of jelly beans during his captivity and ensures that he is comfortable in his makeshift cell. Carmelita is very devoted to her line of work, and must keep her emotions under control in order to keep her temper in check. Carmelita has been seen to enjoy regular day-to-day activities when off duty, such as viewing art galleries and listening to music. Abilities Carmelita is shown to be an excellent combatant and very capable in a fight. She has impressive acrobatic skills, capable of matching Sly in agility and speed. She also possesses great balance, given that in her chases, she always manages to prevent herself from plummeting down near fatal landings (such as near the edges of high buildings or mountain peaks). Carmelita can also leap higher altitudes than Sly and is incredibly adept at using herShock Pistol. She seems to have a great deal of lower body strength, given her jumping abilities and the fact that she's shown delivering kicks that can send even the burliest of Flashlight Guards flying. She also has a strong force of will, being able to fight off the Contessa's hypnosis (which was also being powered by the Clockwerk Eyes, increasing the Contessa's abilities). Sly himself complimented her skills when Bentley expressed concern for her ability to go one-on-one with Muggshot. Trivia *Carmelita has had inconsistent voice actors throughout the series. In the Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus, she was voiced by Roxana Ortega in English and Tsubasa Makoto in Japanese. In Sly 2: Band of Thieves, she was voiced by Alesia Glidewell in English and Tsubasa Makoto in Japanese. In Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves, Carmelita was voiced by Ruth Livier in English and Mie Sonozaki in Japanese. In Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time, she is voiced by Grey DeLisle. *In Sly 3, her voice from Sly 2 was unintentionally used as archive footage during battles. *In the first game, Sly refers to her weapon as a bazooka. Although, immediately after, she refers to it as a pistol. This is the only time in the series in which it has been called something other than a pistol. *It seems that Carmelita is a Neil Diamond fan as when she and Sly were discussing their favorite hobbies and things at the end of Sly 2, she is seen listening to music by Neil Diamond, as shown by the record cover of Neil Diamond Live. *Throughout the series, Carmelita hasn't known about the Cooper Clan until Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time. *In Episode 6: He Who Tames the Iron Horse, Carmelita wears a blue hat in addition to her winter attire. *As a playable character in Sly 3, Carmelita's Mega Jump form changes. As seen during her chasing of Sly in Sly 1, 2 and 3 as well as during animated scenes, she jumps with arms outspread and is horizontal in the air. As a playable character, the jump is simply a larger version of her normal jump. However, her original Mega Jump can be obtained in the mini game "Cops and Robbers" as a power-up. *In Sly Cooper: Thieves In Time, Carmelita's appearance has drastically changed. Along with HD graphics, her body has taken a more skinny, cartoonish appearance, with pointed ears fanning upward and more defined cheeks. Instead of jeans, the fox now has the sleeves of her coat rolled up and wears a skirt that end at her thighs and has different boots, although these seem to be the only major changes in her outfit. *Carmelita's signature color is orange. *When playing as her in Sly 3, if you press R3, you can bring out a standard pair of binoculars, but she might switch to a binocucom in Theives in Time. *Sly 2 is the only game she is not playable in.